Yukimura Kodo
Yukimura Kodo, 'known as '''Kodo Yukimura '''in the localization, is an antagonist in ''Hakuōki. He is a small-time doctor in Edo and the creator of the Water of Life. He is Chizuru's adoptive father, initially thought to be blood-related. Personality Kodo is self-righteous, resentful, and obsessive. He has a deep-seated hatred of humanity for having destroyed the Yukimura village, and though his exact motivations vary between routes, his decision to use furies as a method of exacting retribution is a constant. Having switched sides from the shogunate to the imperial court, Kodo has no sense of loyalty to humans, but he will always act in what he assumes are the demons' best interests despite Kazama, Amagiri, and Shiranui's repeated assurances to the contrary throughout most routes. Additionally, Kodo is an excellent liar, as he is capable of consistently concealing his true thoughts and personality from Chizuru for the entirety of her childhood and early adolescence. Background Yukimura Kodo is a fictional character, known as 'Yukimura Koudou '''in the original Japanese. He is a demon from the Yukimura village, although the majority of his heritage is human. At some point, Kodo was educated in the Netherlands, where he began developing the Water of Life on shogunate orders. It is unknown how he first became affiliated with the government, but it may have something to do with the Yukimura clan's association with the Tokugawa. By the time the game begins, Kodo has abandoned the shogunate for reasons unknown and thrown in his lot with the imperialist cause. In ''Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Kodo is an antagonist. Though Kodo is not encountered until after the routes divide, it is his absence which indirectly sets in motion the events of the story. Prologue Kodo is first mentioned in the prologue, when Chizuru explains her purpose in Kyoto via narrative and flashback. Her father has been incommunicado for a month, so Chizuru left Edo in the hopes of finding him. On the night of her arrival, however, she encounters some furies and is rescued by the Shinsengumi. Chapter 1 When Chizuru explains herself to the Shinsengumi, she mentions her father again, and the officers inform her that they are also looking for him. However, they cannot entrust Chizuru with any sensitive information, so they do not explain the extent of their involvement with Kodo. Some months later, the Watch is instructed to investigate his whereabouts. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Kodo is one of the main antagonists, along with Kaoru, though he ultimately dies by the latter's hand to save Chizuru and tells her in his dying moments about the water that can lessen the effects of the Water of Life. Saito's route Kodo is the antagonist alongside Kazama. Heisuke's route Kodo's situation is never revealed, and he is never given closure. Harada's route Kodo is the main antagonist. Kazama's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Kodo's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Hijikata reveals that there has been a lead on Kodo's whereabouts and gives Chizuru the opportunity to leave the compound and search for him with some of the captains. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Kodo's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Nagakura's route Sanan's route Yamazaki's route Iba's route Kodo makes no appearance in this route, but Takeda mentions that he was killed by Saito. He does appear in a bad ending, however. Souma's route Kodo makes no appearance in this route, but Miki reveals that Kodo helped him become a Fury. Amagiri later mentions Kodo's death to Chizuru and Souma at the hands of the Fury Corps. Sakamoto's route Kodo initially appears with Kaoru to confront Chizuru and Sakamoto, but he flees while they are dealing with Kaoru. Near the end of the story, Sanan and Heisuke order Sakamoto and Chizuru to flee while they handle Kodo. None of the three are seen or mentioned again after this, but it can be assumed that Sanan and Heisuke reached the end of their lifespans after killing Kodo. Kazama's route In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: 'Yukimura Kodo/HakuMyu Kodo was portrayed by Edogawa Manji in HakuMyu Saito-hen through LIVE 2, and by Kawamoto Hiroyuki in HakuMyu Harada-hen and Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery Kodo-charade.png Kodo-demon.png Harada-Kodo-1.jpg|Socericide Quotes Trivia * Though Kodo is not Chizuru's father by blood, his surname is still stated to be Yukimura. ** On Iba's route, Sen refers to him as a "tributary" of the Yukimura clan. On Kazama's ''Edo Blossoms ''route, Kaoru states that he is a relative. * On Harada's ''Stories ''route, it is never revealed that Kodo is not actually related to Chizuru. * On Heisuke's route, Kodo's whereabouts, loyalties, and motivations also remain unclear, as he is never mentioned again after the split. ** In HakuMyu Toudou-hen, Kodo plays a slightly larger role in the plot, as Sen stabs him while under Sanan's influence just before the Fury Corps kills him. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Male characters Category:Demons Category:Furies Category:Antagonists